Problem: Compute $\arccos \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.$  Express your answer in radians.
Explanation: Since $\cos \frac{\pi}{6} = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2},$ $\arccos \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{6}}.$